COMATOSE
by orthonym
Summary: Tatsuki's in a coma and her soul wanders in darkness.to be able to save her soul, he brings her home and unexpectedly their love flourish. But what is the cost of their happiness? RenjiTatsuki


_Advertisement_: READ **TRAGEDY OF A PLAY**; **UNFAITHFUL**;(ichiruki) **CHEESY LINES GONE SWEET CHILI**!(RenTat) **Read and review**! Lot of thanks! **It's worth your time. Hope it'll leave a mark in your heart. :)**

**Bleach is not mine. please tell me about the grammatical errors. be a critique, constructive criticisms are very much welcomed.  
**

* * *

**COMATOSE  
**

* * *

"She's in the hospital?" Orihime tensely choked what the teacher had just announced. The ginger head sped out of the room followed by her certain group of friends. The teacher sulked before she marked these people 'excused'.

Renji stared in disbelief before rushing out to the door.

They arrived in the hospital catching their breaths.

The auburn haired lady cried as she received the news that her bestfriend's condition was pretty bad. "COMA" Inoue mournfully said.

They opened the door leading to the room of the victim. There they saw Tatsuki. Tubes and other apparatus surrounded the lifeless form of a once loud, caring comrade. Orihime couldn't help but cry. Uryuu comforts her while Chad murmured some prayers.

"Her spirit is not here!" Rukia said alarmed. "Ichigo!" she spun and looked at Kurosaki who had changed into a death god. Other than that the small lady saw a glimpse of red dashed off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tatsuki was facing two white masked creatures for more or less two hours. She had seen these weird creatures before when she was in Inoue's apartment. Still, she didn't understand why the hell they chased her.

The bigger creature made another attack but she struggled hard to block it. Arisawa knew that another blow can bring her down. Her chest was heaving and she's badly bruised. She barely kept her eyes open.

When the weird opponent snorted, she knew she'll be dead. Until, a rush of a violent wind shuddered her body and she heard a very familiar annoying voice.

Her knees failed her, so was her whole body. She collapsed in the arms of her _knight_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Renji carried the fallen angel in his arms as he hop in every roof. He was relieved he made it on time to save her soul. The red punk held her close to him and one thing is for sure, _he wouldn't let her go_.

He didn't want to loose her, that's the truth. At first he thought it was a simple feeling. A feeling of loathe to a nuisance that succeeded getting into his nerves, bugging his dreams and entering his heart. That feeling turned out to be something _strange_. Something others called _love_. **LOVE**. When he realized this, his whole being was filled with fears. Fears of rejection and fears of her disgust. So he didn't even bother to tell it to her for there definitely would be a revolution and soul society was against it. Their worlds are different.

He asked himself for a zillionth times, 'if ever there is one in a million chance, would she take my hand?' for never did it cross his mind he'll be attached to her like this.

He landed on the ground just in front of Uruhara's shop.

"Freeloader!" Jinta greeted.

"Uruhara?" he asked, still holding Tatsuki. "Please call Rukia or Ichigo tell them _I've found her_. Thanks." The redhead stepped in and immediately set a settee for the girl.

"Renji-san!" Uruhara said surprised as he looked at the flustered guy with eyes reflecting his fears, _fears to loose this girl_. "What can I do for you?"

"Help her please…" he said. He was so damn worried about her. Renji wished she wakes up and smile at him or better, yell at him.

Uruhara checked his patient. Her bruised were not that deep. The cause of her fall was exhaustion. He sighed. "She's a soul."

"She's a coma, but…. But there should be a way to keep her soul inside her body!" Renji knew that a soul abandoning its body means death.

"Renji!" Ichigo and Rukia rushed in and looked at them. Uruhara continued explaining, "If a soul was detached from its body there must be a problem. She's not yet dead but most likely she'll be if we didn't make it on time or if the folks decided euthanasia."

"I assure you they won't do that." They all nodded looking at Inoue who was sitting close her best friend.

"What's the span of time to return her soul in her body?" Ishida asked as he pushed his glasses stylishly.

"Don't worry. I have a tablet that could extend the time before her body disappeared... maybe two months? Our problem is we don't know why her soul wasn't in her body, we better ask Yamamoto-sama."

"I'll go." Renji declared.

"Take her with you." Uruhara ordered gaining a lot of questions. "Yamamoto wasn't in his place; Yoruichi said he will return after three weeks, in our time one and half a month. So take her with you because she is safer in that realm and ask Unohana to check her."

The tall Shinigami looked at them. They nodded in agreement 'coz they knew he loved her dearly and bringing her to a world far from this is the best move.

"Take good care of her, please..." After saying this, Inoue bent and kissed Tatsuki's forehead.

After the guidelines were given, Renji cautiously carried the sleeping girl in his arms again. Before entering the realm, Renji gave them a weak smile and disappeared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a split second, two souls arrived in Sereiti.

Renji looked at the small lady profoundly sleeping. _Yup. Like an angel when sleeping and a creature form hell when awake._ He leaned down and gently pressed his lips on her cheeks.

He entered his room in the area of sixth division. There, he quietly placed the girl in his bed. The redhead wished she's still asleep when he returned.

Abarai hurriedly reported to his captain, who wasn't surprise in his presence.

"Where is the other soul?" Byakuya asked. "I sensed a new reiatsu when you arrived." He said without even glancing to his vice captain.

"She's asleep." He said as he slumped in his chair sighing.

"Oh…. A _she_…" the captain said in a rather mocking tone. A brief silence, "You are finally getting married." At last, the head of the Kuchiki clan said his thoughts.

Renji's brows knitted. "No I'm not!" he yelled. "She's just having trouble."

"Is that it? Well then go now and protect her because I can sense her reiatsu mingled with stronger ones..." he plainly said.

"Shit!" Byakuya's vice captain cursed as he raced out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tatsuki frowned. She was in a huge room, with a table, katanas, couch, lots of books and a huge bed. She was scrutinizing everything in her new surroundings when a knock was heard. The tomboyish girl opened the door and stared at two black-clad beings. There stood a little girl with black hair and eyes. She was with a tall blonde guy and their faces were kinda shock. "Is Renji home?" the girl meekly asked.

"ABARAI?" Tatsuki's voice was very loud, Hinamori covered her ears.

"Hi there Momo! Izuru!" Speaking of, the redhead appeared, blocking the doorway. Tatsuki followed an impulse to jab his back. "I'm leaving." Arisawa declared. Witnessing such cute scene, the two other shinigamis felt like laughing.

"ARISAWA! Go back inside!" he hollered as he pulled her retreating form, pushing her inside the room. He shut the door and faced his friends. "So what's up?"

Izuru and Hinamori exchanged looks and said, "uh.. We'll talk with you later!" then they disappeared. Renji hoped they didn't leave him alone with an outraged midget furiously banging his door.

He turned the knob, "What?" a fist landed square onto his jaw. "Hey you she-devil! Stop!" he caught her hands and dragged her into the center of the room. "Stop it will ya?"

Tatsuki grimaced. "Freak! Is that your outfit when your home?" she rolled her eyes, "MOVE. I'm going home."

"You can't." the guy blocked the door. He knew she'd snap at that.

"Why you!" she clenched her fist and set for Abarai. The Shinigami had to use his strength to tame the midget. In a flash he was on her back locking her arms. "ABARAI!" Tatsuki must admit that he was faster than she expected.

Renji tossed her to his bed and raised a finger. He took a deep breath and said, "Listen ARISAWA! … You're in a coma and we are here to find solutions to save your life!"

Tatsuki laughed. "Abarai are you blind? I'm alright." She glared at him, "Now please let me go and stop joking around!" she stood and headed for the door.

Renji stared at her. _What's the right word to say for her to understand the whole situation?_ "You're hit by a vehicle because you saved an old woman crossing the streets remember?"

Finally, she looked like a confused little girl, "I remember that… but… why are you here?" her voice was still piercing.

"Because this is my room?" he felt his ears getting hot in her icy stares. "Ok. 'coz I am a Shinigami.. A soul! Got it?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After hours of explanation regarding Shinigamis, hollows, Aizen, and her condition, Tatsuki finally believed him.

She was sitting in his bed. "Can I go out?"

"No." he firmly said. Renji was reading a lot of scrolls and he didn't want to leave it just to tour this girl.

"It's not fair! Let me go!" She wailed. The only reason she wanted to go was to check out his place.

Renji looked at her, _why was she so irresistible_? "We'll go... just stay here and wait for me." At that said he disappeared. Seconds later, he returned and flipped a small kimono. "You're outlandish in that school uniform. Go change." He slouched back to his chair.

"Idiot! How can I change if you are sitting there?" she sneered. Streaks of faint red crept in her face.

"I thought you are intelligent. There must be a bathroom here..." he scoffed and pointed a door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun is setting and Renji was so tired. That afternoon, the redhead introduced Tatsuki to all captains present in their respective buildings. He could discern she was enjoying her new environment. There's a smile on her face he long hoped to be directed to him.

On their way to his room, Renji recognize Shuuhei standing in front of the door. The fukutaicho of the 9th division saw them and merrily greeted them. Shuuhei gave Tatsuki a bouquet of flowers and introduced himself. "My name's Hisagi Shuuhei" he took her hand and kissed it. "That's so you know what _to scream in bed._" Tatsuki's face turned a bit red when Hisagi winked.

Embarrassed at how bitchy this Hisagi was, Renji unsheathed his sword and directed it to the villain's throat. He was about to gash him when suddenly he heard soft giggles. Renji turned and saw Tatsuki laughing. "What the..."

Tatsuki smiled, offer her hand and said, "nice meeting you, mine's Arisawa Tatsuki." She bowed and entered the room. Redhead was really annoyed the door made a loud thud.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What was that? You…" Renji hissed under his breath. He can't believe her! She… flirts?

"Watch your mouth Mr. Abarai!" she continued chuckling. _He was cute when his angry_.

"He's almost undressing you with his stares!"

Her laughter faded away and she blankly looked at him. "Hey, I'm in your bed so nothing will happen between me and Hisagi-san... plus he is a respectable man and a good friend..." Renji stared at her while she sprawled on his bed. He was jealous the way she addressed Hisagi.

"Umm, I saw your two friends laughing at the far end of the hall..." Tatsuki closed her eyes. "I think their name is Hinamori and Izuru..."

"Don't sleep in my BED!" he was really mad. If she saw those two, it meant they were making fun of him and now this she-devil was hell. "Wash yourself up and sleep in the couch." a pillow landed on his face followed by icy glares.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tatsuki stared at the ceiling. Though the couch was comfortable, she couldn't go to sleep. She glanced at the figure lying in the bed. _Was he asleep_? To answer her question, she tiptoed her way to the edge of the bed and stared at him. "Abarai?" she whispered, gaining no response she smiled. _Good!_ She sat down and looked at him. Her chin was supported by her hands. The tomboy pouted and gently puffed his eyes_. Better! He's really sleeping. _Tatsuki did something she never done to any guys, it is to adore their kind. She traced the shape of his face and absentmindedly fidget strands of his long red hair_ No wonder why girls are easily swept off their feet..._

"What are you doing?"

She felt her heart fall as she heard _that_ voice. To hide her embarrassment she kicked him off the bed. _Damn did he just saw my face adoring him?_ "I'll sleep here!" she stuck out her tongue and covered herself. She knew he saw her blush.

The bed was huge so obviously it can hold more than one person. Renji smirked and lay next to her.

"What the…" Tatsuki growled and glared at him.

"I'm tired. Good night." _She, being here with me is like a dream_. Tatsuki sighed and think for a moment. Then she decided to sleep with the annoying creature. Under a starry night, Renji and Tatsuki profoundly sleep, unconscious that they cuddled each other endearingly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For exactly one week and four days, Renji and Tatsuki lived together. Their days were days of sparring, may it be physically or verbally. Even at night, they continued annoying each other. These days were inwardly enjoyed by them.

"Tatsuki-chan!" a gleeful Orihime greeted her. "How's life going?"

Rukia entered the room with Ichigo, "wow.. You look like a..." Carrot top covered Rukia's mouth. He knew the phrase '_good house wife'_ will shed the life out of them.

Tatsuki smiled, happy that she was visited by her friends, "the red devil is out."

"Tatsuki! You're radiant!" Ichigo teased, still cautious about his limitations. "I wonder of Renji had done something.. Hmmm you're always alone with himmm"

The karate expert glared at him. She knew what he was trying to imply. "Yeah. Like annoying the hell out of me... so what's up?"

"Don't you worry! Your body is in good hands! Chad and Uryuu are there in the hospital."

"You leave my body? And they are the ones who look after it?" Tatsuki asked.

Arisawa couldn't be happier… she was with her friends; they once again gave color to her life. She felt she's missing all good things in earth. She sighed. The time for her visitors had arrived. Since she knew what's the direction in getting back to Renji's room, Tatsuki offered to escort them as they went to the portal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tatsuki nervously opened the door and slowly peek inside. "Abarai?"

"ARISAWA! Where on earth have you been? Look what time is it! You should have at least given me some note! Dammit!" Renji faced her furiously snapping the edge of her patience. The girl kept her eyes down.

"I'm sorry." She said and promenaded straight to the bathroom.

"Hey what are you going to do?" Tatsuki looked at him.

"I'm taking a bath.. Don't tell me you wanna come?" she gave a disgusted look and disappeared behind the door.

The man slightly blushed as he pretentiously read a scroll. He had this uneasy feeling about her attitude… maybe she had been into a fight? Then there's a bruise? Or … what else? Renji's mind was filled with anxiety and other negative thoughts. Without thinking he rushed in the restroom knocking the door off.

Tatsuki stared at the tomato faced intruder as the steam evaporated. Water was elegantly dripping from her body. "rrrrr … Abarai!" she screamed while she covered her body with a towel.

"Let me explain wait!" strong hands was hitting his chest. He dared to glimpse at her. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. He managed to touch her waist and carried her in his bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled at her.

"What?" Tatsuki played an innocent look. She knew he'll know it anyways.

"You're wounded dammit! You're bleeding to death and yet you didn't tell me!"

"Abarai! This is so Out of your RESPONSIBILITY! No Orders are given to YOU to be so damn CONCERNED about me!" Yes, truth hurts... _the only reason he wanted her to be with him all the time is because of his JOB._

"STOP IT! Your voice is so infuriating!" he avoided her gaze and stooped to look at the dark stain in her towel. "Let me see it!"

"Fuck you Abarai!" her defiant eyes glinted. "Don't you touch me!"

"TATSUKI!" he yelped. The girl looked away. She was so embarrasses about her foolishness. After her visitors had gone, she was caught in a thorn bushes and eventually the big thorns pricked her skin just below her right bosom.

She took a deep breath. "The wound is not deep. Nothing to worry about." _she lied._ The wound was profusely bleeding.

Renji violently rub his forehead. "Please just once! Listen to me!"

Tatsuki's cheeks deepened in crimson, "I…" she faced him. "You're not a doctor!"

"I can use demon magic if I had to!" Renji realized he was holding her hands at her side and that her body was only covered with a towel and the location of the wound was no help...

"I…" her voice cracked. "Shit! It's the thorn's fault!"

"What?" Renji's face drained in color. "Fuck!" in a swift crafty manner, he kissed Tatsuki pushing her in the bed while his hands removed her towel. The girl squirmed but Renji's palm was placed in the wound. Abarai broke the kiss and said, "There is only one kind of thorn bush in Sereiti and they are **poisonous**." He closed his eyes and rested is forehead on hers. "Tell me if the pain is gone."

They stayed in that position for minutes. Renji was concentrating very hard to perfect his _healing magic_ while the girl beneath him was telling her mind to control the thumping of her heart. "Re… Renji… I'm fine." Renji shyly recoiled not looking at her. Tatsuki wrapped her body with the stained towel and hurriedly returned to the bathroom. he heard her murmured something about _hate_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh… why are you here fukutaichou?" a sluttish girl wrapped her arms to Renji. The redhead was tipsy. _Why am I in a bar?_ Then he remembered he wanted to forget a girl. Yes, a girl who would never give him nay attention, any love.

The slut sat on his lap and lustfully untied his hair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"R...Renji?" Tatsuki looked around. He was not in their room. In an instant Arisawa felt guilt clouding her heart_. I should have treated him well and show what I truly feel_. She didn't even thank him. She knew the kiss was used to shut her up but... her fingers lingered upon her lips. There was something in that kiss… _love?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Renji's upper kimono was gone. He was sitting with a leech sloppily sucking his body. The punk was staring expressionlessly at his beer. _Who was this girl? Her irritating touch was tickling me. _He averted his gaze to the mug and turn to the door, he saw a small figure, with spiky ebony hair and a tear filled eyes. _An angel… a fallen angel crying…. Because of ME?_ Renji's beer clogged brain quivered. "SHIT!" he crawled out the bar and run after his _angel_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Love? How foolish! Tatsuki you fool!" she couldn't stop tears from falling. _Why did you let yourself be vulnerable?_

"Ta... Tatsuki!" he wished he drunk coffee or what to snap him. "Tatsuki!" he shivered in the crisp wind. He strained himself to use all his strength for _flash steps_.

The girl bumped into his muscular body. Renji caught her and locked her into an embrace.

".ALONE." Tatsuki said in a monotone voice. She could clearly see kiss marks from the slut.

"I only wished that someday your smiles will be directed at me… but I didn't expect that you will shed a tear for a stray like me." He buried his face to her head as he pressed her close. "Because you are here with me, it seems that heaven is close enough to touch." To his surprise, Tatsuki kicked him hard on the shin. "Hey! YOU? What's that for?" he left his dramatic stance behind and glared at her… endearingly.

She glared at him equally. "Try to kiss other being aside from me or you'll receive a very painful death."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"nnn… Renji?" Tatsuki poked his arms. She propped herself on an elbow and looked at the man lying beside her. She suppressed a giggle. _He used so much energy last night_. "Hey!" she gingerly pinched his nose. "Renji!"

"What?" he growled and cuddled her in his arms. Renji leaned down to kiss her head.

"Fukutaicho… I heard that yamamoto-taichou arrived." The vice captain rolled over her. "Hmm… let's take a bath and head to the old man." He pressed his lips in hers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He held her hand and pressed it lightly as they walk. Renji took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Yamamoto-taichou, its Abarai Renji." They entered the room.

"Sit down Abarai and…" the wise old man smiled at Tatsuki...

"Tatsuki … Tatsuki Arisawa." She sputtered.

"Ah... Tatsuki... what can I do for you?"

"Well," Renji started stating his business. She wasn't dead but her soul abandoned her body. Well, what can we do?"

The first squad captain recalled his thoughts for a moment before speaking, "in a little span of time, a body without a soul will disappear.. Tatsuki Arisawa's soul wandered in the darkness because there is a part of her that is dead." The old man sipped his red tea. ".. and the other part of her wanted to live and the reason I suppose, is because she wanted to protect those important to her."

Tatsuki pressed Renji's hand as she battled the tears that were threatening.

The old man cleared his throat. "You should have one decision, my lady. It is either to die or to live." Renji nodded mentally taking notes of whatever Yamamoto said.

"If you reach the decision to live, just be one with your body and wait until your heart, body and soul are one." He smiled at them.

After a short discussion with the taichou, the lovers went into a restaurant. Renji said it was a celebration for their _confessions_ last night.

"Renji…" Tatsuki cast down her eyes, blushing.

"Yes? What's that?"

"I think… the part of me who died was because I am burdened with my cousin's death..." her partner silently nodded while he continued eating.

"But now… I am confused…" Renji looked at her.

"Because in here... our world is one... you and me are allowed to be together… in this world no laws are against our relationship," She felt like crying. She bit her lower lip.

"Don't be lame." He smiled mischievously. _His presence made her strong. But how could he be so calm._ "Live! Don't leave Orihime and the others for me… and if you are bothered about any law of two different worlds, I can break it just to be with you! Live Tatsuki!"

_Live. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I like it when you're hair is down..." Tatsuki smiled. He kissed her tenderly.

All that happened these pass few weeks is like a dream. His naked body was a perfect fit for her petite figure. They were not bickering nor physically beating each other. They loved each other, accepting the burning love.

"Tatsuki." Renji whispered. One of redhead's arms served as Tatsuki's pillow while the other ruffled her hair.

"Yes?" her midnight eyes gazed at him.

"You're beautiful." He leaned and kissed her forehead. There was a brief silence before his lover spoke.

"Abarai Renji…. Marry me..." she said shyly, not looking at him. "I want to be your wife before I return to my body."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Congratulations**!" all invited guests congratulate the newly wedded couple. It was a garden wedding. A simple celebration … sort of… imagine all Gotei 13 squads and some human… a simple but elegant celebration.

"Tatsuki! You look beautiful in that gown!" Orihime was very very very happy for her best friend. She knew in herself that Renji will take good care of her.

"Inoue, of course… I'm the one who made that gown… it's my master piece." Uryuu proudly said.

"I can say fine feathers make fine birds…" the blushing Mrs. Abarai humbly said. She was wearing a white tube knee length gown with other sorts of ornaments. A simple yet elegant wedding ring matched her outfit.

"I beg to disagree…" her husband stood next to her. He managed to get out of the brood of drinking lieutenants. He playfully pinched her nose. "You are beautiful whatever it is you wear… hmmm…" a mischievous thought crossed his mind. "But I prefer if you're not wearing anything… whooo! Ouch-" he received a jabbed in his stomach.

"Renji! You two really make a cute couple! So... when will we expect a stork?" Ichigo playfully teased the duo.

The whole place was filled with laughter... it was a wonderful day. Two hearts from different worlds were joined.

Mr. and Mrs. Renji Abarai, a happily wedded couple. Congratulations.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two days after their marriage, Tatsuki and Renji entered the portal that leads to the living world.

She took a deep breath. "I'm afraid…" she murmured to her husband's ears.

Renji smiled at her and hugged her. "I'm here…"

They were all waiting for them. The hospital room seemed crowded. Tatsuki stared at her body for a long time.

"Renji…" She turned to him and looked at him with her alluring midnight eyes, "promise me you won't leave me… the first person I wanna see when I woke up is you … ok?"

"Yes… I will be just here… waiting for you…" He kissed her; those who were there blushed and recalled that they were married. "I love you." Renji carried her in his arms and laid her to the lifeless body. For the last time, he kissed her. "Return to me immediately!" He sneered.

Inoue used her fairies to shield Tatsuki's body. Doing that sped up the whole process. The soul crept into her body. A glow was enveloping her, then minutes later the apparatus showed good sign. All of them breathed out a sigh of relief. _She's safe_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Renji kept fidgeting the wedding ring on Tatsuki's finger. He was praying really hard…

Finally, the patient groggily opened her eyes. At first, it was just a blurred vision of people. Then, she rubbed her cloudy puffy eyes. She sat up and smiled.

Tatsuki turned to see Renji in slumber. He was clutching her hand. The girl poked his cheeks. He stirred and saw black coal eyes he loved. "Tatsuki!" Renji embraced her. "You made me wait that long?"

Tatsuki cleared her throat. "Abarai…" she met his eyes and said, "are we that familiar for you to call me TATSUKI?" Renji's hands slowly fell on his side while his head mechanically bowed low.

Those who witnessed this scene exchanged either nervous or terrified looks._side effects_?

**Silence**. _Tell me this is only a bad dream_. **Silence.**

"Oh, look! A ring? That's weird." Tatsuki removed the ring in her finger.

**Silence.** _Tatsuki… don't pull a prank… please….._ **silence.**

She yawned. "Inoue! Can you tell me what exactly happened? And why are you all here?"

**Silence**. Only the sound of a heart breaking resounded in every corner of the room. A whole being was shattered. A soul was forcing himself to be thankful… _thankful that a stray was spared a chance to live with an angel even if that angel was destined for somebody else…._

He knew well that it takes a great courage to love someone….. knowing it might end ….. anytime….

**...owari...**

* * *

WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME! You like it? TELL ME! It's my first fanfic to be completed! Well supposedly it should be an eight chapter story… Please review I wanna know if this fic hits you. –shin- june10'07


End file.
